


Project partners

by OllieOutie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: And i love these girls, Bless their cotton socks, F/F, First fic im posting, Wow, end my life, im gay, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieOutie/pseuds/OllieOutie
Summary: Tori and Tamara are forced to work on a school project together. Neither of them are particularly happy about it.





	Project partners

Tamara felt like the unluckiest person alive. Out of 25 other students she could've been paired up with for this project, she had to have been assigned the literal Devil herself. "This is good, you two could be good friends!" She repeated Ell's words in a mock tone as she walked down the street. Why would she even want to be friends with her? The girl's been nothing but an annoyance and bully since they first met. With her stupid hair and her stupid face and her stupid red hoodie and her stupid Norwegian accent. Tam's thought process was cut short once she found herself standing in front of a door. Ugh. She rang the bell. As soon as she did she contemplated just turning around and bolting. Alas, her plan was foiled once the door opened. 

"Ah! Tamara! You're here!" The girl grinned. 

"Hey, Tori.. Let's just get this over with. The sooner I go home, the better." Tamara said in a monotone voice. 

"Wow, so enthusiastic." Tori said sarcastically. "I'm not exactly happy about this either, but at least I had the manners to greet you with a smile, bugeyes."

"Huh, I didn't think you knew the meaning of the word 'manners'. Call me surprised."

"Hilarious. Wait here, make yourself at home. I'll be right back." Tori said pointing to the living room couch. Tam sat down feeling as uncomfortable as one does when they're in someone else's home. She looked at her surroundings. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just a regular living room. A few pictures here and there, some of Tori and two other girls she didn't recognize. Long black coat thrown over the side of the couch. An empty box of cigarettes on the ground next to it. Probably fell from the pocket, she noted. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tori who walked back in, her hands filled with bowls of snacks as well as two glasses and a bottle of cola. It looked as if she was going to drop it all any second now, but she swiftly put it all on the coffee table in front of Tam. 

"Are we doing a project or throwing a party? What's with all the snacks?"

"It's called being polite, not that you would know." Tori said as she turned on the radio and switched it to a generic music station. It was quiet, but provided a slightly less awkward atmosphere. 

"Manners? Polite? What's with you today? Taking a day off from being Satan's little helper?" Tamara spat at her. 

"You have to stop being so funny, I'm dying from laughter." Tori sat on the floor and pulled out her books. "Let's just get on with this."

They worked on the project for about an hour and every now and then Tamara would send some sort of insult Tori's way, until the other cracked. 

"Could you just fucking focus? I really need this grade to be good and the sooner we do this the sooner you can fucking leave, since that's what you want so badly."

"Oh please. You need every grade to be really good. Can't handle a little failure. Get off your high horse, smartass, you're no better than the rest of us."

"I get that you're not happy about doing this shit with me, but it would be nice if you could just fucking concentrate on the task at hand. And I get that we've had a rough start but-"

"Ha! Rough start? You don't get absolutely anything, sweetheart." Tamara growled and Tori frowned and narrowed her eyes. "You bully me. Like, constantly. You insult me and call me names and look down on me. You've transferred here, what, a year ago? And you've made school even more unbearable somehow. You've transferred here a year ago and you've made me absolutely furious, every single day since. You've transferred here a year ago, and already Ell and Matilda like you more than me!" The last part came out as a yell. 

Tori's expression softened. 

"I've known them since I can remember." Tears started building up in Tam's eyes. "Then you waltz in and in one fucking year you make them like you more than me. And you make them enjoy your company more than mine. A-and they don't even notice t-that I'm miserable, because they love you and not me!" She took a sharp breath as tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried stopping them by rubbing her eyes, though it didn't work. 

Tori stared at her dumbfounded, unsure of what to say. "I-I'm sorry-"

"Don't. Look I'll just.. finish this by myself and write your name on it.. Y-you dont have to do anything. I'll just...uh.." Tamara said as she frantically tried to pack all of her things and leave. She wiped a few more tears away.

"No no no, wait! Wait! I'm really sorry. I don't want you doing all of this by yourself. Come on, stay." Tori gently put her hand on Tamara's shoulder. "Tamara, I'm sorry, please stay."

Tam gave up trying to pack everything and sighed as she sat on the couch. "Am I.. Am I that bad? Am I that.. unlovable?" She said, her voice wavering. Tori felt her heart break. She sat next to her. 

"Hey no, what are you talking about. Ell and Matilda still love you more than anything." 

Tamara laughed bitterly. "Yeah, sure."

"It's true! They never stop talking about you! Like when we see something and they say it reminds them of you. Or when they tell me stories of things you did that always end with them gushing over how cool you are. It may not seem like it to you, but they love you, they really do!" She rubbed Tam's shoulder and the other sniffed and wiped another tear. "And I'm so sorry for what I've done. I didn't realize I was hurting you so much and I wish I could take it all back. I'm really, truly sorry, Tamara." Tam only gave her a tiny nod. Tori let her hand travel to Tam's other shoulder and pulled her closer. Tamara responded by resting her head on Tori's shoulder. She stopped crying, but she was still sniffling. Tori bit her lip. 

"Hey, you know what? Fuck this project. How about we blast some good music and play video games until we can't move our fingers anymore? I've got the Insane Zombie Pirates From Hell DLC." She said in a singsong voice and Tam laughed. "You know you want toooo." She continued. 

Tamara snorted. "Weren't you just freaking out about the grade?"

"Ha! Who cares about grades! School's dumb anyways! Fuck it!" She threw her free arm in the air. Tam laughed again and Tori grinned. 

"That game does sound awesome.", she said. "But I, uh, actually.. kinda need a good grade on this too.."

"Oh thank god." Tori sighed in relief. She cleared her throat. "We could play later, though, when we're done."

"Yeah I guess we could. We should, uh, get back to the project now."

"Yeah, probably." Tori grinned at her. 

After a couple of hours of going through and writing down incredibly boring data, the project was finally done. Though it was horrifically tedious, the girls kept each other entertained with witty jokes and comments. It was getting dark now and they were both tired from all the work.

"Sorry about the video games. I'm exhausted." Tamara said as she walked out the front door and turned to face Tori. 

"It's fine. If you, uhh.. If you want you could come over again soon. We could play then?"

"I'd like that." Tam answered. 

"Um.. Friday after school?" Tori's voice went a bit higher than she wanted. 

"That'd be nice, yeah." Tam shot her a small smile. 

"Great! It's a date- dEAL! Deal! I meant deal." Tori's cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink. 

Tamara only chuckled lightly. "See ya around, Tori." 

"See ya, Tam." 

Tamara turned and left, all the while Tori was standing at the door watching her leave. Once she was out of sight, Tori went inside and shut the door. She threw herself on the couch face first. That's when she noticed she couldn't stop smiling. 

As Tamara was walking back home, she was replaying the days events in her mind. She felt a strange warmth inside her and she chuckled to herself. Maybe Tori wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
